


苦夏

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: cp：诺乐/马东“call me by your name”





	1. Chapter 1

1  
我第一次见到李帝努是在乡下外婆家门前。  
那时候我还不知道他是东赫哥的同学，但却已经注意到他了。或者说，没有人能够忽视李帝努。他看起来和这个小村庄太格格不入了。又或者说，也许他在哪里看起来都会非常格格不入。  
这不是说李帝努是一个很招摇的人。他穿的很普通，带的东西也不多，一个黑色双肩包，一把吉他，仅此而已。那天刚下过雷阵雨，太阳很迅速地跟着就位，树叶上、低洼处的雨水都没来得及干掉，被照得亮晶晶的，气温不高，但日光比平时更晃眼。所以我戴着一副墨镜，光着上半身，百无聊赖地躺在门口的藤椅上发呆。李帝努就在这种令人眩晕的光线里走过来，极其温柔地俯身开口向我询问：“你好，这里是李东赫的家吗？”

别误会，我不是在这种山清水秀的地方长大的，只是李东赫这个倒霉蛋，大学快毕业却不小心摔断了腿，我妈一直疼爱她这个外甥，所以派放暑假的我来老家陪他养伤。因此我肯定不是什么纯情的乡村少年，我的生活和任何一个年轻男生一样浮躁、单调，充斥着垃圾食品和手柄游戏。除了我不爱喝碳酸饮料外，真的没什么特别。我也不弯，好吧，至少那时候还不是，只是任何一个正常人类在看到李帝努这种级别的帅哥后，都会立刻昏头的，对吗？  
我当然是正常人，所以那一刻我很庆幸我戴着那副几乎能盖住半张脸的大太阳镜，这让我看起来还算镇静，我听见自己有点刻意大声地回答：“是的，我是他弟弟辰乐，钟辰乐。”

一切大概就是在那时开始的。李帝努是东赫在医学院的好友，来看望他顺便度假。看来李东赫在学校里混得还不错。在那一天前，我对夏天不抱期待，无非是又一个冗长、拖沓的暑假，终日昏昏欲睡，终日汗水淋漓。但今年的新房客看起来很有意思，一个很英俊的、背着一把吉他的学生，我想，我们大概会有很多可聊的吧？当然，也可能他其实很傲慢，不愿和我这样普普通通的小子待在一起。这样我大概会开始讨厌他，尽管他问路时的声音那样好听，连我身周的热浪仿佛都被抚平了不少。  
总而言之，当时的我对他很是好奇。

这个开头放在哪两人身上大抵都是无聊的，就像我从前看恋爱小说时迫不及待要跳过的前几章，比起小心翼翼的试探，我更愿意看人们沉浸在爱河后的忘乎所以，包括他们的争吵、分分合合。和这些比起来，开头实在太平淡了。但放在自己身上的时候，我觉得每个细节都可爱，都鲜活。说起来可能有点夸张，但我甚至记得那天他穿了件淡绿色的短袖，外婆家果园里的梨子还没熟，就是那种生涩但又很柔和的颜色。  
以及这个背景对我来说也很不一般，因为我的日常生活不是这样的。城里没有这里漫山遍野的绿，闻不到雨后泥土湿漉漉的气息，也听不到小池塘里聒噪的青蛙叫。但李帝努就是在这样一个对我来说尚且有些陌生的环境里出现的，我是说，他怎么会在这里出现呢？在很久以后，我开始爱上在家里看电影，才看掉了那部很有名的《断背山》，那里面的两个男人也是在这样远离人烟的地方相遇的。彼时我躺在李帝努怀里，攥着纸巾盒还哭湿了他的衣袖，抽抽搭搭地抬头问：是不是在这种地方都比较容易遇到真爱啊？  
他微笑起来，伸手摸我后脑勺上的头发，不咸不淡地回答了一句，可能吧。  
然后我继续拿纸巾蹭眼泪。李帝努很喜欢拿这种哄小孩的语气跟我说话，他最常说的就是好吧，大概吧，可能吧。后来我已经习惯他的这些回答，甚至能被他安抚。但在那年夏天，这种对话真的很叫人抓狂。我急躁得差点就一度恨上了李帝努。  
或许李帝努是对的，那时候我真的还小，才刚十八岁，什么都不懂。  
虽然当时的我肯定不会这么想。

外婆家分两层，东赫哥腿脚不便住在一楼，我和李帝努分掉了二楼的两个房间，仅一墙之隔。乡下房子隔音差，我们的床又都只是铁架子，隔壁翻个身的动静这边也能听到。很多个无所事事的夜晚，我关着灯躺在床上，乡下的月光比城里亮好多，越过窗棂，洒在我的床单上、腿上。我把自己的胳膊抬起来，也伸到月光照得到的地方，它看起来更细弱、苍白了。我不讨厌自己的白皮肤，不过有时候也会想晒黑点看看效果如何。因此这几天我都只穿着背心沙滩裤在外面闲逛，有时候不穿上衣，但还是没什么变化。我想起李帝努的胳膊，有很明显的太阳的痕迹，衣服的遮蔽留出一道有点可笑的分界线，一边白净一边晒得有点黯淡，但我觉得这样很健康，被衣服盖住的部分又很圣洁。我可能有点这方面的怪癖，所以在夏天总爱盯着别人的后脖颈和手肘看，男孩这里的皮肤会显得有点粗粝，李帝努也不例外，而我眼中这一点很性感。  
隔壁很晚才熄灯，我房间的木头门上有条缝，灯光就从那里透过来。李帝努一点都不吵，事实上，他或许是我家有过的最安静的房客。但我呆呆地躺着，耳边都是他翻动书页、打开盥洗室的门、拖鞋踩在木地板上的声音。李东赫说世界上只有两种人会对声音异常敏感，神经衰弱患者和陷入暗恋的人。当时我只觉得他神神叨叨莫名其妙，现在却突然觉得挺有道理，李东赫也许真不是白白比我多吃几年饭的。室友打呼、半夜打雷都吵不醒我，我肯定没有神经衰弱，那难道是后者吗？  
于是我失眠了，初恋虽迟但到，还来得这样让我摸不着头脑。

失眠的后果是第二天日上三竿我才爬起来。我顶着一张睡太久后有点浮肿的脸下了楼，发现客厅里居然又多出一个男孩，大眼睛，眉毛弯弯的，看起来很清秀。李东赫看见了我，招招手示意我过去：“乐乐，我给你介绍一下，李帝努你昨天见过了，这是李马克，也是我同学。我没法出门，你抽点时间，陪他们逛逛山上吧？”  
嗬，李东赫在学校混得真的很不错。  
我还没来得及被自己家里连着来了两个大帅哥这种事情震撼到，先被李东赫温柔的语气吓到了。乐乐，他哪天以这么一副长兄姿态叫过我？鉴于我们从我穿开裆裤开始就玩在一起的交情，他肯定和这两人里某一个关系不一般。至于是谁呢，我暂时还猜不出来。然而下一秒李马克就开口解答了我的疑惑：  
“我就不去了，我在这里陪陪你。”  
好的，是李马克。我有点怜悯地看了看他，转头和李帝努出了门。

2  
我之前说过，我对李帝努很好奇。这种好奇让我看起来有点谄媚过头，但仔细想了一下我就把这份担心抛之脑后。长成他这样的话，从小到大得到的厚待肯定不会少吧，我的这点心思，在别人看来可能会有些夸张，但在他肯定没什么大不了，屡见不鲜而已。

我们这座山，位置偏僻，没什么名气，来旅游的人不多，基本只有攻略做得足的大学生和背包客才能找来。因此被保护得很好，是个避暑的好去处。但真要在这里逗留上两个月的话，难免会感到无聊。再说我还不到二十岁，正是一丝寂寞都耐不住的年纪。然而我们单独出行的第一天，我在做什么呢，我在绞尽脑汁地跟他介绍我所认得的每一条小路，每一片水塘，因为这里是我和东赫哥很小的时候玩耍过的地方。我想着聊天内容涉及他的好友的话，也许他会更有兴趣一些。我是这样害怕他感到无趣，害怕他对这里感到厌烦。  
于是我跟他讲起我和东赫哥从前一起打水漂，一起捉蝌蚪，虽然它们最后全都变成了癞蛤蟆，李东赫还因此气得大哭过一场。以及这附近有一条江，江的那边这两年建了个古城。说到这里李帝努开口了，“古城？这两年建的话，还算是古城吗？”我有点意外，也有点不满他为数不多的接茬居然是在这样一个话题上，明明我之前跟他聊了那么多我自以为还算有意思的、东赫哥的童年。好吧，也是我的童年。他似乎也并不是很期待我的回答，所以才挑选了这么一个没什么私人性的问题，问出口也只是出于对好友的弟弟的礼貌。我泄气地踢开地上一块小石子，却还是顺从地回答他，“当然不是的，好像有个什么闽南文化博物馆在那里，骗骗游客钱罢了。”  
要是李东赫在的话，肯定很乐于看到我这副傻乎乎又吃瘪的样子。想到这里，我开始有些不知所措了。“或许你想去海边吗？离这不远，客车坐一站去隔壁小镇上就可以。”  
“也行啊。”他点点头，一边伸手在包里掏帽子想要挡一下太阳。我忍不住要放弃了，又是这么一句仅限于客套的回答，他甚至没有再问上一句假如去的话要哪天去，呆几天，带不带东赫哥马克哥一起。我看着他的手在包里翻找了一会儿，又徒劳地拿了出来，想必是忘记带了。我叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀，示意他站在原地等我一会儿。  
林子后面是片荷花池，我很快就用钥匙扣上的瑞士军刀割了片荷叶下来，打算拿给李帝努遮遮太阳。我晃晃悠悠回到小路上，把荷叶递给他。刚采下来的荷叶气味清新，像我家小区楼下刚修完的草坪。他接在手里，颇为惊喜地笑了起来，“好聪明，谢谢辰乐。”  
我看着他笑，有点呆掉了。李帝努不是扑克脸，他也从来没有向我吝惜过微笑，只是之前的笑容似乎全然为了礼貌，仅限在嘴角。这次他手里捏着一顶荷叶，笑意爬上眼尾后，一双眼睛竟然弯得如新月一样。我心里又毫无道理地燃起了一丝希望：笑起来眼睛这么温柔多情的人，总不会冷漠到哪里去的吧。但下一秒钟他的举动就打散了我的胡思乱想，并差点将我吓坏——他拿起我的一条胳膊，轻轻拂了两下。  
我不明白自己的反应为什么这样大，按理说，我对同性间的肢体接触可以说是相当习以为常。东赫哥黏人，且喜欢欺负弟弟，我小时候没少被他把头闷在怀里揉搓。后来和同学一起玩闹、打篮球，也多的是身体摩擦。而李帝努的手摸上来的时候，我觉得被触碰过的皮肤像火烧一般热起来，即使他的手心只是温热，三十余摄氏度，非常正常的人体温度。我很不自然地抖了抖，躲毒蛇信子似的往后退了两步。  
李帝努似乎没有看出我的异样，他很自然地摊开掌心给我看，“你胳膊上沾了只虫子。”我看了看，放下心来，“没关系，水黾而已。”  
“下次还是要小心，你有什么事的话，东赫要找我拼命。”  
他没有对我的怪异反应起什么疑心，又或者说，他是看出我的怪异才故作对此一无所知。这两种猜测都让我觉得灰心丧气，哪个也都没有比另一种更好一点。  
我和李帝努的第一次对话就是这样。没有我所恐惧过的傲慢和冷淡，但也没有我幻想中的亲昵。他像是对我抱有戒心，接受我的礼遇却偏偏拒绝我的亲近，可我有什么好戒备的地方吗？我们的相处就像一场聊不下去的天，却没有一个人有提出结束这场对话的意思。也许他只是在等着我放弃努力，但我还舍不得。毕竟年轻就有愈挫愈勇的脾性，更何况他尚没有给我任何负面的反馈。  
现在只是没有反馈而已。

但我的勇气的确被挫了不少。中午吃饭时，李东赫提议说晚上河边有灯会，可以一起去。马克哥最迅速地做出了反应：“好呀，东赫我帮你推轮椅。”

李东赫冲他翻了个白眼：“李马克你烦不烦？好好的一定要提醒我现在是个瘸子吗？”  
我在心里替马克哥默哀。又来了。我知道李东赫一定没有不乐意，李马克向他献的这点殷勤，他肯定比谁都更高兴，比谁都要买账。本可以简简单单地谢谢对方，但他就一定要以这种绵里藏针的方式讲出来。就像他刚刚给马克哥夹了一筷子他亲手烧的鲈鱼，却偏偏要先嘴贱两句，讽刺一下马克哥瘦得两颊下凹，笑与不笑看着都像个彩椒。  
这又何必呢？我忍不住盯着李东赫新染的头发看，鲜艳的玛瑙红，断了腿也死不了他这颗骚包的心，显得他皮肤更黑了。话说回来，他要是这个模样温言软语地跟我们讲话，我可能也挺不习惯的。李东赫也很瞧不上我，家里人都夸我活泼又听话，他却总说我其实全身上下就剩一张嘴是甜的。好吧，可能我是表里不一了一点，但也没他说的那么虚伪，毕竟家里有他这么个混世魔王，谁跟他一比都要变乖乖仔啊。  
我最近在读一本书，叫《蜘蛛女之吻》，主角叫莫利纳，一个很想做女人的男人，已经读到书快结束的部分，写的是：“这可怜的女人……一动也不能动，因为她在原始森林最茂密的地方被一张蜘蛛网罩住了。哦，不是的，是她自己身上长出了蜘蛛网，从她的腰部和臀部长出了一条条丝，这些丝成了她躯体的一个组成部分。这些像绳索一样毛茸茸的丝让人见了都觉得恶心，虽然当你摸上去时，它们也许不知有多么柔软。可是，我要是去摸一下，那印象就太深刻了。”  
这段话总让我想起李东赫，我不知道是为什么，我看书一直都一知半解的。我也不可能去问李东赫本人，他要么会骂我怎么拿他跟女人类比，要么会说我是个酸腐的神经病。他也不懂这些，他的聪明才智没有用在这里。没关系，不懂没关系，嘴坏一点也没关系，我觉得任何一个不那么刻薄、神智稍微清明一点的人，都可以理解李东赫的幽默。我小时候爱吃一种叫秀逗的糖，很多人都不喜欢它，因为它外面裹着一层无比酸涩的糖霜。可那只是薄薄一层而已，而且完全无损于糖果本身的甜美。尽管我们总是两看两相厌，但是没有人的时候，只有上帝看着我的时候，除了父母以外，我牙尖嘴利的东赫哥，是我最爱的家人了。我可能一辈子也没法告诉他这件事情，但我真心实意是这样想的。  
那马克哥呢？我希望他也是这样觉得的，他必须这么觉得。我抬头看向马克哥的方向，他似乎对东赫的嘴硬习以为常，低头默默吃对方夹给他的那块鱼。马克哥明白的吧，不会爱别人的人做不出这种味道的饭菜，我是被东赫哥喂大的孩子，我清楚他有一颗怎样的心。而且显然，马克哥是明白的，至少现在是明白的。东赫哥会开很多玩笑，大部分都是好笑的，我、李帝努、马克哥都买账，但马克哥的神情和我们都不一样。他虽然也在笑，却没有沉浸在东赫哥说话的内容里。这不是说他听不进去东赫哥讲话，他认真盯着的，是东赫哥的脸，是东赫哥得意时情不自禁皱起的鼻子和露出的雪白牙齿，仿佛比起那些俏皮话来，它们才是更可爱更有意思的存在。我理解了这种神情，因为在我家里，我爸就是这样望着我妈的。  
被喜欢的人这样满含爱意凝视着的东赫哥，一定很幸福吧？

然后我想起了李帝努，只是想起而已。每当话头提到我身上时，我都能感受到来自他那里的目光，那种得体的，适时随着话题而转移的目光。而我胆怯到完全不敢回看过去，即使我知道他的目光里根本没什么可怕的东西。又或许我害怕的就是他的平静和事不关己，害怕一转头就对上一双温和却毫无波澜的眼睛。  
“乐乐今天怎么回事？吃得好少。”东赫哥突然拍拍我。  
“是不是苦夏啊，最近天气是太热了。”李帝努也关切地接了一句，他的目光又投了过来。  
啊，李帝努才是唯一的大笨蛋，我在心里暗暗骂道。

3  
灯会的流程很单一，把盛着蜡块的小纸船放进河里后，就没什么可做的了。来放河灯的人不少，小河里明明灭灭地闪烁了一大片，顿时显得生机勃勃起来。传统能被沿袭下来多少大多取决于是否有人乐在其中，毕竟如今没人想要庆祝丰收，也没人想要超度亡魂，我们聚在河边只是为了看一看这热闹起来的河面。这是我十八岁迄今的人生中见过的最美丽的夏夜之一，即使我能做的就只是站在一旁看着。  
乡下没有路灯，没有高楼霓虹，太阳落山后就是黑夜，真正的黑夜。此刻我们的头顶脚边都是原始的光芒，一个是宁静的烛火，一个是来自不知道多少亿光年外的燃烧。放河灯还值得喜欢的一点就是可以许愿，就算是生日那天我也只有一个可许，而现在满河飘动着的都是人们的心愿，光是想想就让人幸福，不能实现也没有关系。我记得小时候有天和东赫哥看电视上说，当夜有难得一见的流星雨，于是我们眼巴巴地搬了板凳跑到天台上等。然而等到后半夜也没看见，后来才知道，在光污染那么严重的城市里，星星是没有立足之地的。  
但我们都相信那一夜流星雨一定来了，只是我们错过了而已。

李帝努带了他的吉他过来，坐在河边开始弹。他用的是那种古典吉他，很复杂的指弹，没有跟唱。我听过他弹的这首曲子，Falling Slowly，一部电影的主题曲。是一部我不喜欢的电影，准确的来说，我不喜欢一切讲述萍水相逢的电影。凭什么美好的邂逅就只能是昙花一现？而且那首歌我也没什么感觉，太委婉太小心翼翼了。但李帝努现在把它弹得很好听。  
河对面坐了几个女孩子，好像是香港过来的，她们给李帝努鼓掌，用有点别扭的普通话求他弹一弹Beyond的歌。李帝努很好说话，笑着就答应了。我讨厌她们的表情和说话的语气，也可能是嫉妒吧。就是那种可以毫不掩饰的“我想泡你”的表情和语气。回想起来，从小到大，在所有的玩伴中，我都是最喜欢指挥别人的那一个，连对着李东赫的时候，我也不是很听他的话。但现在，看着李帝努安安静静弹吉他的脸，我心里的那种冲动更强烈了。我有种感觉，无论他命令我做什么事情，我都会答应的；逼我把自己真实的想法都告诉他，我也会答应的。我想叫他哥，想告诉他我最喜欢的一首Beyond是《冷雨夜》，甚至想给他唱一唱我记得的几句歌词：“冷雨夜我在你身边，盼望你会知，可知道我的心，比当初已改变……”我学过声乐，还自己学过一点粤语，我可以唱得很好的。  
可我什么都没说，什么也都没做。河对面的女孩甚至在对他吹口哨，干什么，想要调情吗？

东赫哥坐在轮椅上，把手举到自己眼睛前看着，像是要触摸繁星。这个动作在我看来有点可笑，因为他不光碰不到星星，还连头顶上的夹竹桃叶子都摸不到。马克哥站在他身后，他看见了东赫哥的手，有些徒劳地垂在半空中。于是他也伸出手来，慢慢地，先是攥住了东赫哥的手腕，然后又往上移了一下，握住了对方的手。  
很普通的一个动作，但我认真地盯着看了。马克哥的手不比东赫哥的更大，因此没办法像电视剧里演的那样把他的手整个包起来。他俩的手，只是紧紧地纠缠在一起，马克哥的掌心一定比东赫哥的手背要热，但最终它们会被同化成相同的温度。他们的肤色差很大，多么不同的两只手啊，我禁不住好奇，人们相爱到底是因为彼此的相同还是差异？呼啸山庄里凯瑟琳曾经那么激动地对希斯克利夫说她和林敦是两个世界的人，说他们就像火焰与雨水，月光与闪电。在我眼里，马克哥和东赫哥就是这样的存在，而现在这样的两只手如此亲密地交握着。马克哥瘦得形销骨立，手却有点胖乎乎的，东赫哥拽得二五八万，手上却有死皮，指甲都被他啃秃了。还是孩子们啊。马克哥把东赫哥的头搂到自己怀里，他看起来就像是从他身体里取出的一根肋骨。  
我也想做李帝努的肋骨了。这样的夜晚适合恋爱，适合做梦。我小时候不能理解海的女儿，再大一点的时候不能理解萤火之森。怎么会有人为了爱情献祭自己的生命呢？尤其是在知道献祭的那一刻就会迎来结束。让李帝努看出我的爱慕、然后再拒绝我的话，那跟要了我的命也没什么差别。我没有夸张，对于刚刚陷入初恋的我，对于还很年轻的我，暗恋失败和世界末日比起来，可能前者还更叫我心碎一点。  
我知道大多数人都会选择不说，不说是安全的。但那个时候我反而下定了决心，这不是因为我勇敢，只是我刚刚发现，我其实很不计后果。生存还是毁灭，我可以选择死亡。

夜深的时候，我躺在那张简陋的行军床上，听见脚步声挪到了我的房门前。居然是李帝努，我有些紧张地半坐起来，探询地看着他。他举起手臂的那一刻我明白了来意——他的手掌正在流血，不知是在哪里蹭伤了。  
“辰乐，还没睡吧？家里有药吗，院子里太黑我摔了一下。”  
他有点不好意思地对我笑，像是因为打扰了我而感到抱歉。

我取来医药箱，把他拉到洗手间，用流动水冲洗，然后倒双氧水。他是医学专业的，想到我在照料一个医生，这个认知让我觉得陌生又有点兴奋。他掌心朝上递在我面前，我扶住他的小臂，手下的肌肉正因疼痛而僵硬，内侧的皮肤因为不见太阳，很白，此刻毫无遮拦地展露在我面前。  
他讶异于我的熟练：“你有什么是不会做的吗？”  
我给他贴上敷贴，把东西收走，站回到他面前。“那可太多了……我会的都是些无关紧要的事情。”  
“无关紧要？”  
“嗯，我想做的事情都没做成呢。”  
我也不知道自己是哪里来的胆子。我站得离他很近，第一次这么近，和他比起来我似乎真的太瘦弱了些，个子差不了多少，但我感到整个昏暗的光源仿佛都被他挡住了，我站在他的阴影里。我说的够直白了吧，李帝努可以听懂的吧？我看清了他的眼睛，那里面正慢慢充盈起无可奈何，他没有避开我的靠近，张口想要回答我，有微弱的气流拂到我脸上来。  
“所以是我理解的那个意思吗？”  
我执拗地点点头。他的表情开始变得有点严肃，那种夸奖弟弟的微笑消失了，像是在思考该怎么回答我。我不想给他思考的时间，于是我探头过去，想要亲亲他。

他竟然没躲。我如愿以偿地吻了一下他的嘴唇，甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔。说实话，我对如何接吻一无所知，机会来的突如其然，我也没时间提前练习。而且他的鼻梁也太高了，直戳在我脸上，我不知道该怎么做才能让我俩都方便。嘴唇和皮肤的触感真的很不一样，这是不是我们全身上下最柔软的地方？仅仅是这样简单地摩挲一下，我就激动得想发抖，连鼻息都变得滚烫起来。  
我不禁偎过去，双手搂住他的脖子，想要加深这个吻。他却在这时有了动静，抬起没有受伤的那只胳膊推开了我。  
我有点不解，又有点难为情地盯着他，等着他要怎么给我判刑。还好，他看起来没有任何不高兴的意思，伸手撩了一下我额前的头发。“别这样，我会很为难的。”  
“讨厌我这样吗？”  
他摇了摇头，但也没有给我一个有鼓励性质的表情。“不是……只是你还太小了。”  
我很不服气，我想反驳他我不小了，但我明白那样会让我看起来更像一个孩子。我忍住了想要脱口而出的委屈，忍住了还想问他的问题。  
我不想让他有任何无措和不舒服。

4  
那一晚过后我和李帝努的关系冷淡了不少。好吧，其实是我单方面的冷战。我没有生他的气，只是还不知道该拿什么态度面对他。  
原本就少得可怜的互动被我的一厢情愿压缩得更少了，我的肉体得不到安慰，精神上也愈加空虚。糟糕的隔音让我不敢在夜里自渎，我也从来没有听见有奇怪的声音从隔壁传来过。李帝努难道是什么苦行僧吗？他明明也只比我大上几岁而已。我想他，闭上眼睛就是他的脸，那天夜里我曾靠他那么近，可以看清他的睫毛，那么浓密，那么黑，像在墨里浸过，看起来那么潮湿，眼睛下方还有一颗小小的泪痣。我想吻那双眼睛，想把我的整个身心都给他。  
所幸夏天的夜晚相对短暂。我需要阳光来驱散一下我的情思和欲念，需要一些什么别的事让我转移注意力，随便什么事都好。唯一不可避免的是我现在又瘦了一些，但家里人都只当我是生长期抽条，也没有太过担心。

东赫哥倒是看出我的不对劲，问我是否和李帝努有什么龃龉。没有龃龉，我实话对他说了，跳过了尴尬的那一晚。东赫哥不负所望，上来就是一阵公鸡打鸣似的狂笑，一边喘气一边问我，“怎么，你也变态啦？”  
我两眼一黑。风水轮流转，几年前东赫哥跟我出柜的时候，我是叫过他几次变态来着。说起来，我真的不是个好弟弟，在他因为黑和发胖被取过不少外号的青春期，那些外号我几乎一个不落的都叫过。换成别人东赫哥大概早就上拳头了，但他没有因此生过我的气。后来我就这些事跟他忏悔过，他却摇摇头说自己都不记得了。  
李东赫终于笑够了。他若有所思地摸摸下巴：“不应该啊。要是跟你喜欢他比起来的话，我觉得他好像更喜欢你才对。”  
我不可置信地看着李东赫，仿佛他在说什么天方夜谭。“可是他说……说我太小了。”  
东赫哥又笑了。“那是因为他是个好人。”  
我不能理解他说这话的意思，为什么是好人就不能接受我的求爱，我难道是什么坏人吗？“好吧，可能他是个好人，反正比我好就对了。”

这样的日子又过了几天，我惊觉暑假没有我想象的那么长。天气还是一样热，但逐渐频繁起来的雷雨和愈加潮湿的空气提醒我夏天开始进入另一个阶段。令我烦心的不再是李帝努的拒人于千里之外，而是我会再也见不到他。洗漱台上的牙杯、门口换下来的球鞋，还有每夜传来的窸窸窣窣的声响提醒我他还待在我身边，我多么舍不得这一切啊。我想要每天睁眼后就有见到他的可能，而不是只能在通讯录里看见他的名字。

有天夜里停电了，我热得睡不着，也不想打游戏，于是爬起来把门窗都敞开，又在书橱里找了本书。可能是我动静大了点，因为李帝努走了过来，倚在门边看着我。  
“怎么不睡觉？”  
“太热了，我睡不着。”我很诚实地回答他。  
“我也睡不着。辰乐在看什么书？念给我听听吧。”他居然走过来，坐在了我床边，好整以暇地看着我。  
我一时有点反应不过来。“念给他听听”，这算什么，要是我脑子清楚一点，就会觉得这跟小时候爸妈逼我在客人面前表演节目一样蛮不讲理。凭什么？我该把那本小册子砸到他怀里让他自己去看，而不是来支使我。但我没办法拒绝他，我好像在第一天见到他之后就被剥夺了这种能力。多么不公平啊，他可以那么轻松地推开我，我却不可以。  
我定睛看了一下手里的书，啊，是我之前读过的，一本裴多菲的诗集。我不知道放河灯的那个晚上，在他弹吉他时起哄的那几个香港姑娘到底是不是在跟他调情，但我知道这次他在跟我调情。好啊，我翻到一页开始给他念：“我愿是激流/山里的小河/穿过崎岖的道路/从山岩中缓缓流过/只要我的爱人/是一条小鱼/在我的浪花里/愉快地游来游去。”  
我抬头看他，他静静地看着我，像是还在等着我继续念下去。我把书合上：“怎么样？”  
他咧了咧嘴角：“我只是很惊讶，你这么小，会喜欢读诗。”  
这两者有什么关系吗？我没想好该怎么回答，只能沉默。  
“我几乎没读过。我……好像跟这些都不太沾边。”

怎么会有这种想法呢？我跪坐起来，李帝努又一次到了我触手可及的地方。他真的长得很好，好到有些不真实。此时此刻我就像那个叫皮格马利翁的国王，他爱自己的那座雕像，以至于日夜企求她可以变成真正的人类。李帝努就是我的雕塑，我的爱情和欲望，如果一样是遥不可及，雕像和真实的人又有多大区别？亲爱的爱神，你既然愿意满足那个国王那么不切实际的愿望，可不可以也听一听我想说什么呢？我也希望我的雕像可以活过来，爱上我，走进我的生活里。  
我有点悲哀又有点自暴自弃地这样想着，李帝努却伸手过来，摸了摸我的脸。  
他停顿了一下，手指向我的嘴角划过来，继而停在了那里。像是在迟疑下一步该怎么做似的，他的手没有进一步动作。我无师自通地张开了嘴，轻轻舔了一下。  
如果是电影里的话，下一步就该是他把手指探进来了，但他反而收了回去。预感到他的撤离，我抬起眼睛气鼓鼓地看他。他哑然失笑，俯身过来推了推我的肩膀，示意我躺下。

我很听话。他用手撑在我身体的两侧，贴到我身上来。总的来说，李帝努的五官硬朗，脸型棱角分明，怎么看都是很男性化的一张脸。但现在他的脸逆着光，笼在一片昏黄的光晕里，变得很模糊。清晰的是他的眼睛，和我视线所能及的一点点肤色。可我开始有点恍惚了，因为他的过长的睫毛，正低低地垂着，因为他的过于白皙的脸颊上泛起的红晕，李帝努在害羞吗？我想一切美的东西或许都不会是彻底的单性别，就像我从没想过李帝努身上会出现我所习惯过的一些女性特质。但此刻我觉得他像个女孩，尽管他的下半身正无比坚硬地顶着我。  
那就来征服我吧。我搂住他的后背，抚摸他贲起的背肌，是和我完全不同的触感。他低下头来亲吻我的脖颈，我几乎融化在他的唇舌下。情欲从我的天灵盖直流窜到脚底板，我感到自己的身体变成了一条河，一条暴风雨中的小河，血液中尽是涡流，它们失去控制似的四处奔散，把我搅得头晕脑胀面红耳赤。为了不崩溃我只好更用力地抱住李帝努，仿佛抓住他后我才不至于沉下去。在这种无比快乐的混沌中，我迷迷糊糊地听到他在对我讲话，“我家里养了只猫……”  
“嗯？”我不明所以地发出一个鼻音。我的声音好像也失去控制了，听起来那么陌生。李帝努在解我的睡衣扣子，有点着急地想把它扒下来，我感到一切属于我自己的特质也都在被他剥离，我根本就不是我了。  
“它叫奉植。”我疑惑地睁开眼睛，怎么，我们还要聊一聊天吗？所幸他下一秒就不再出声，专心致志地开始吻我的嘴唇，揉搓我的下体。我热得要死，喉咙干得快烧起来，怎么偏偏就挑了这么一个晚上呢。但我还是乖乖地呆在他身下，我哪儿也不想去，死在他怀里我也是愿意的。帝努哥哥，亲亲我吧，让我射吧，我知道你能让我舒服，能让我高潮。知道吗？你想对我做什么都可以，这世界上只有你才被允许这么做，因为我是爱你的。

李帝努顶进来的时候好疼，我被疼得一下子清醒了。果然，我们人生中的第一次性爱大多都没法完美。我们俩都慌乱且不知所措，他比我大的那几岁也像是凭空消失了似的。有人把性爱比作一场谋杀，我不知道他是在指什么，但我知道自己刚刚差点就没了半条命。不过我不生气，也不想骂人，我甚至有点想笑。我开始理解为什么有人做爱时会发出那种听起来有些淫乱的笑声，我曾经以为是因为情欲。啊，原来不是这样的，情欲会让我窒息，让我呻吟，想笑却只是出于快乐而已。  
我们一共做了两次。结束之后李帝努倒下来，重重地压在我身上。干嘛，是在撒娇吗。我笑着去推他沉甸甸的脑袋，摸到了一头的汗水。我们两个都糟透了，整个人像刚从水里捞出来，床单也一片狼藉。或许性就是人类生活最原始的一部分，它几乎是一切体面的反义词。  
但这却是我们到达天堂的唯一方式。

5  
关于万能的上帝有这么一个理论：一个出生在牧师家庭的小孩，残了一条腿。从小他就被告知，上帝是万能的，而且懂事之后进了教会学校，老师也是这样教他的。于是他认为只要自己每天都虔诚地祈祷，上帝就会听到他的信徒的乞求，赐给他一条好腿。当然，小男孩每天都满怀希望地醒来，又失望地发现自己并没有好转。对于这个结果他是这样解释的：一定是他的信心还不足，或者没有给上帝足够的时间。对我来说，我没有任何真正信仰的宗教，这个结论自然不适用。这整件事情都和神明或者什么别的力量没有任何关系。李帝努现在就躺在我身边，我终于能够说服自己，我的企望并非和那条残腿一样无可救药。

我睡得很不安稳，也许是太热的缘故。好不容易捱到天亮，我正想着要不要叫醒李帝努，就看见他闭着的睫毛颤了颤，头朝我的方向转了过来，两颗黑葡萄似的眼睛温顺地望着我。  
我本来以为我俩会一起睡到正午，但仔细想想那也太不可能了，就好像这件事情对我们而言只是疲惫，我们所需要的只是休息。显然，这么想有点奢侈过头了。因此我们不约而同地在这个光线还不充足的清晨醒过来，“先爽了再说”是理所当然的，但总还有些对话不可避免。  
我惴惴不安地等着。李帝努一边伸手来抱我，一边问道：“你现在觉得……怎么样？”  
我感觉他有点底气不足。说实话，不管怎样我也是过了十八年直男生活的人，尽管我们昨晚该做的不该做的都做了，但一大清早被另一个男人抱在怀里这种事情对我的冲击还是太大了。我努力克服了一下羞耻心，在他身旁找了个舒服点的姿势：“挺好的啊。”  
“我昨天特别害怕你讨厌我。”他把视线移开，头埋进我的脖子里蹭了蹭。  
“怎么会？”我有些莫名其妙，“我昨晚一直硬着的啊，你又不是不知道。”  
他被我这么一回居然脸红了。好吧，我也没想到自己能这么坦然地讲出来。他摇了摇头：“不一样的，我在你这么大的时候……对着什么都能硬。我是说，我现在很明确自己想要什么，但你还不懂，你这个年龄一直都是硬着的。”  
他这段话说得颠三倒四，但从小阅读理解拿不了几分的我居然听懂了。我一向不太好使的脑袋终于灵光一闪了一回，又或许每个人对自己爱人的语言都拥有无师自通的本领。我明白了他说我太小时的那个表情，还有东赫哥的那句“因为他是个好人”。  
怎么办，好傻啊李帝努。  
我闭上眼睛，重新躺进他怀里，他的心脏在我耳边有力地跳动。 “相信我一点吧。” 多奇怪啊，我知道我们的心跳不可能百分百同步，但此时此刻，我的鼓膜和大脑一起欺骗了我，为我制造了这世界上最美好的幻觉，我们仿佛生来就是一体的。

恋爱真是一件幸福的事情。在这之前，我像是个在风景区行走的瞎子，这里没有危险，我能听见鸟语闻见花香，只是无法看到而已，我的一切体验都全凭想象。现在李帝努愿意做我的眼睛了。我们是普通人，不追求什么灵魂共振，只是需要走一点正常恋爱约会的流程。我开始喜欢上出门，即使阵雨连绵的八月已经不再那么适合走山路，但只要不打雷我们都会外出。山里寂静，尤其是下雨的时候，仿佛整个世界只剩下我们两个。说来好笑，我们现在才开始好好聊天，不停地聊。毕竟这是人类了解彼此的最便捷的方式，任何一个寡言的人在热恋期都会变成话痨，更何况我本来话就不少。我滔滔不绝地跟他分享我喜欢的东西，家人和朋友，他也跟我讲起他的姐姐，讲起他养的猫，还有他的过敏。  
“对奉植也会吗？”  
“嗯。”  
李帝努很爱用单音节回答人。这样容易显得傲慢，但李帝努或许是唯一这么做了也不让人讨厌的家伙。因为他发出这些语气词时会很乖巧地看着你，用他那双漆黑的，湿润的眼睛。  
“过敏为什么还要养呢？不是很危险吗。”  
李帝努有点害羞又有点骄傲地笑了，“因为可爱呀”，他伸出两根手指比划了一个短短的长度，“我捡它回来的时候，它才这么一点点。我是看着奉植长大的。”李帝努的表情好猫奴，而过敏就这么被一笔带过了。在我们所有关于猫的对话中，基本都是对猫的赞美和他有多幸福，过敏难道不难受吗？可他一句也没有描述过。  
靠，好嫉妒奉植啊。我恐怕真的变态了。

雨实在大的时候，我们哪儿也去不了，只好待在家里。我开始教他弹钢琴。李帝努十指纤长有力，乐感也好，是个聪明学生。我比他小，但此刻他听从我的一切指导，夸奖和批评他都照单全收。不过我不是个好老师，比起学生来，反而是我更频繁地走神，我常常忍不住坐到他的琴凳边上，吻他的侧脸。李帝努不会拒绝我，他会把手指从琴键上移开，将我搂到膝上坐好，慢条斯理地亲吻我，仿佛这是一件必须得全神贯注才能做的事情。窗外总在下雨，淅淅沥沥的水声把我们闹出来的声音都给吞掉了，接吻变得像老电影中的那种静默镜头，总让我误会我们其实很安静。  
很正常吧，谈恋爱的时候。我们不是为了让爱人陪着去做些什么，而是为了陪在爱人身边才去找事情做。所以走神很正常，效率低下也很正常，我们只不过是在恋爱而已啊。出去游泳的时候也是。人在水里会放松，会觉得惬意，大概是因为我们生来就被裹挟在羊水里，一直到抵达这个世界的最后一秒。在水里我们总是游着游着就凑到一起，躲在溪流的拐弯处，临水的巨大的古树边，像两只小动物似的头碰头脚碰脚。当然我们并没有幕天席地就搞上的胆量和脸皮。这时我们就会爬上岸，踉踉跄跄地跑回家，躲到楼上房间的浴缸里。浴缸小了好多，像个微缩版的池塘，或者说是个放大版的鱼缸，我们就是两条难分难舍的鱼。空间实在太逼仄了，我们只能纠缠在一起，我们也喜欢纠缠在一起。水里的李帝努是温柔的，他的亲吻没那么烫，动作也没那么急，水淡化了他的几乎所有气质，唯一加深的是他潮湿的眼睛。我浑身都泡在水里，使不上力气，脖子也跟着软绵绵地朝后仰。但我不会沉下去，李帝努抱着我呢。我伸手去摸他后脑勺上的头发，都湿透了，变得很滑，又剪得很短，手感像我外婆从前养的那只短毛小狗，每一次下雨天从外面跑回来的时候。 

在这种不太真实的快乐里，我不可避免地感到惋惜，夏天好像真的快结束了，我们怎么就不能早些在一起呢？哪怕几天也好。我埋怨过李帝努两句，怪他不早些给我暗示，害得我一直以为他不喜欢我来着。谁知道他很冤枉地看着我说：“我给过暗示的呀。”  
“什么时候？”我仿佛在听什么一千零一夜故事。  
“就你给我采荷叶的那次，我碰了你一下，结果你一蹦三尺高，弄得我跟性骚扰你似的。打那以后我就不敢了。”  
我差点晕倒。行吧，我们俩谁也别怪谁了，半斤八两罢了。但可惜归可惜，从任何一个方面来说我都绝对算是乐观主义者，对爱情自然更是如此。我什么都不害怕，我只希望李帝努也是乐观的。 

6  
月底的时候我们陪东赫哥又去了趟医院。多谢马克哥一直陪他复健，东赫哥恢复得很好，只是还不能完全负重，但已经可以拄着拐杖下地了。暑假就快结束，我们打算去海边住上两天，就在我跟李帝努提起过的隔壁小镇。当时他对我还爱答不理的，但现在不还是要陪我去嘛，我不无得意地想。  
我在出发之后才知道马克哥其实是加拿大裔，虽然长了张黄种人的脸（马克哥对不起）。一路上他都在兴致勃勃地跟我们讲加拿大的长滩，紧紧贴着海面飞行的海鸥，和极其绵软细腻的白沙。我也见过海鸥，去年冬天在大连，星海广场旁边有人卖切成小丁的火腿肠，往空中抛就有海鸥来接住，它们是很灵巧聪明的生物。此时马克哥神采飞扬地说着话，眉毛很可爱地一动一动，就很像海鸥的两道带着弧形的翅膀。

下午的海滩是烫的，隔着拖鞋一直传到我的脚底板。马克哥眯起眼睛——阳光实在太刺眼了，“哇，这其实和长滩很不一样，我一直以为所有的沙滩都是一样的。但其实不是的。”  
李帝努一直没作声，突然接了一句，“你会这么想就很糟糕。”  
马克哥没理他，还沉浸在自己的絮絮叨叨里，他其实是话挺多的一人：“无非只是水，还有岸边，就这些了。但是不，都不一样。”

东赫哥的腿还没好透，被马克哥勒令在阳伞下待着不许碰水。东赫哥也知道自己不行，但还是躺在伞下骂骂咧咧：“来海边了还不下海不是跟去了澡堂不洗澡一样嘛！”他装备得倒是很像那么回事，显然是为了来海边专门捯饬过了：人字拖、沙滩裤、还有一件花到人神共愤的花衬衫。李东赫把墨镜一直耷拉到鼻梁上，从镜片上缘露出两只圆溜溜的眼睛，“李马克，要不是我脚不行，我能一路把你抱到海里去。”我忍不住又要翻白眼了。但马克哥只是笑，他一边嗯嗯地点头，一边把包拖过来垫在李东赫的脚下，想让他舒服一点。  
……我离开了。我还是不懂爱情。

我拉着李帝努往海里走。浅海处的浪大，虽然不高但力量很足，我走一步就晃两步。想了想后我搂住李帝努的脖子往他身上一跳：“哥哥抱我过去！”  
李帝努措手不及差点摔倒，但还是竭力抱紧我稳住了重心。不错，肌肉没白练嘛。我知道他就吃我这一套。果然，李帝努从善如流地抱住我往前走，我的腿搭在他臂弯里，波浪还是颠簸的，我像在坐一艘小船，李帝努就是我的桅杆。  
没走多远浪就小了很多，海水已经漫到李帝努腰的位置。他晃了晃我示意我下来，我扭扭身体表示不好，他瞪大眼睛看我，用那种“那你要怎样”的表情。我很不怀好意地冲他乐：“你抱我起蹲呀，我看看你锻炼得怎么样。来，一、二——”  
他无奈地看看我，没动，倒也没把我放下来。好吧，我是强人所难了点，海水的浮力未免太大。那就换一个好了，我转了转眼珠：“你对大海喊句话吧，就喊辰乐我爱你~”  
然而李帝努真的照做了，还差点破音。我被那句被海风撕扯得稀碎的“我爱你”砸得晕头转向。我一直自以为没什么仪式感，对口头上的话没要求，但真的听到的时候，还是觉得太幸福了。好幸福，开什么玩笑，这可是我男朋友第一次说爱我啊。然后我发现我们呆的地方并没有几个人，海边的传音效果又很差，根本没人能听到我们在瞎叫什么。于是压制住了自己的那么一点点羞耻感之后，我也对大海喊了李帝努我爱你。

我们像傻子似的在海里你爱我我爱你了一会儿之后，东倒西歪地又往回走。到了岸边发现东赫哥和马克哥正在拍照片，拍了两张就开始吵架。原因是马克哥不光照相技术相当不行，还把背景里的单.拐也给拍进去了。李东赫双手掐住腰开始骂，像个躺倒的圆规，说马克哥就是生怕全天下没有都知道他瘸了，然后又埋怨他拍照技术菜鸡，拿着三星都是糟蹋了三星。  
本着东赫哥骂街闲人勿近的原则，我默默走开了。“你说我们怎么没吵过架呢？”我突然转头看了看李帝努。  
“可能以后会吧。”  
东赫哥的声音渐渐小下去，我知道他发火时间一般都不长，而且其实很好哄。果不其然，等我们再回去的时候，他已经直起身子来，正在给马克哥剥葡萄。我们四个坐回到阳伞下，我的脚底还粘满了从外面带回来的沙子。海风带来略微腥咸的气息，夹杂着葡萄的芬芳，并不让人讨厌。海边是好的，夏天也是好的，海边的夏天更是最好的。  
但是夏天总归要结束。我们都该开学了，李帝努比我早两天走。我舍不得夏天，但我也不希望只有夏天能成为李帝努的代名词。我想在春天、秋天、冬天都见到他，因为每个季节可做的事情都是不一样的，每个季节的我和他也都是不同的。

我送李帝努到了车站，他把一封信塞到我手里，让我等会儿再打开。我们的道别很普通，就说了几句话，拍拍肩，仿佛一对直男。送走李帝努后我把信纸展开，上面是他有点潦草但还是挺好看的字，信很简短，没落款也没抬头，像是赶时间写的：  
辰乐，前几天你问我为什么我们不吵架，我记得我回答的是可能以后会的。我是想说，我觉得东赫和马克已经进入另一个阶段了，我们还没有进入，我们还在一个不会吵架的阶段。但我很希望能和你走到下一步，吵架也好，和好也好，我们都会经历的。你是我的宝贝我的弟弟，辰乐我爱你。  
翻到背面是几行诗，看起来像是比信写得更早，墨水淡了一点点。是那天夜里我给他念的那首，也是我给他念的第一首。

我愿是废墟  
只要我的爱人  
是生命的常青藤  
沿着我荒凉的额  
亲密地攀援上升

end.


	2. 番外篇-心证

我大学毕业后才知道，东赫哥摔断腿的那一年，马克哥刚过了美国执医的第一轮考试。他本来的打算是继续备考二轮和三轮，然后远走高飞，到没有李东赫的异国过好日子。结果东赫哥偏偏这个时候出了事，马克哥就什么都丢下了，眼巴巴地跑到乡下来照顾他。李东赫一度以为他腿好的一日就是自己与李马克分手之时，李马克却再也没提过去美国的话，一句也没有。  
李东赫小声问我：“你说他为什么不走？”  
彼时他正跟马克哥一起在西藏支边，我看过他给我寄回来的照片，高原的太阳晒得他俩都黑了一点。电话那头他的声音听不出情绪，我想，你们恋爱谈了七年，合照攒了一沓，分开的日子用两只手就能数过来，问我这个完全就是为了炫耀吧？  
也行，反正我乐得惯他，我还记得我小时候他每次期待我夸奖哥哥时露出的那种可爱表情。于是我装着思考了两秒钟，才讲了那个我自以为是标准答案的答案：“肯定是因为马克哥特爱你，特舍不得你。”  
说完我得意地等着他夸我，东赫哥，我乖吧？  
电话那边却沉默了好一会儿。过了半天李东赫才说：“可是辰乐，我那时候可害怕了。”  
是怕马克哥不来找你吗？我不明白：“你怕什么？”  
他仿佛只听语气就知道我在想什么：“不光是怕他不来找我。比起这个，我更害怕他留下以后又后悔了。那是他的人生啊，他要是后悔了，那我才是真的情何以堪。”  
我一时无言以对。是这样吗，像东赫哥这么自信的人，也会觉得爱只能是一件自由心证的事情。我们小时候泰坦尼克号刚上映，他迷上了杰克的角色，天天扑到阳台猛地拉开窗帘，探出去半个身子朝小区里喊：我是世界之王！世界之王原来也有过这种惶惑难解的心思。但我又知道东赫哥向来比谁都更不愿意示弱，从不会吐露正在酝酿的苦楚。能被他说出口的，都是已经过期的不安。  
东赫哥自己岔开了话题，开始跟我抱怨藏区支边没意思。上头说了无数遍支边是给偏远地区“造血而不是输血”、“授人以鱼不如授人以渔”，但是说是一回事做又是一回事，这边医院的基础工资高，还有高原补贴，职工敢请假，因为不在乎年底的那点绩效奖。竞争少，所以没几个人想着学东西，胃镜和CT机像摆设。病人也是，高原人吃盐多，爱喝酥油茶，高血压脑溢血一抓一大把。病人因为宗教信仰不吃肉，贫血、结核都好得慢。“还不如当初去云南呢，我翻过去云南的那帮崽子的朋友圈，云南菌类多鸡也多，我看他们天天吃得可开心了。”  
我知道东赫哥为什么老是不满意这个不满意那个，闭起眼睛过日子的人才不会对所见所闻有怨怼，他就是太操心了。我笑了笑，对东赫哥说：“你去了云南也不一定会开心，因为你是好医生。别老是惦记马克哥，记得照顾好自己。”  
东赫哥像是没想到我会这么说，他愣了一下，“……辰乐是大人了。行了，我该上夜班了，下次找你打游戏啊。”  
我挂掉了电话。怎么一个两个的都开始说我是大人了呢？东赫哥这么说，李帝努也这么说。放在四年前我大概会很高兴，那时候李帝努老把我当小孩子待，对我好是好的，有什么烦恼却从不告诉我。但最近我又有些疑虑，因为他好像有点太过喜欢我从前的那股天真劲儿，连带着我的幼稚也喜欢。长大的我会失去李帝努的爱吗？我划了两下手机，点开微信给李帝努发消息：“下班了没？”

现在是傍晚六点半，元旦前的最后一天。同事大都回了家，我却主动留下来值班，领导一个劲拍我的肩膀，说辰乐第一年工作就这么努力，值得表扬。其实没有，我对给公司做贡献毫无关心，只是东赫哥在西藏回不来，李帝努在北京读博，科室实验室两头跑，爸妈又上周才来上海看过我，我实在没什么回家的理由。何况节假日有三倍工资赚呢，对吧？李帝努的博士津贴不算很低，但自然比不上我的正式工资，我一下子尾巴就翘起来了，老是叫嚣着要养他。他也不反驳，只是一直笑。李帝努脾气真的很好，我们四年来吵架的次数屈指可数，因为一只巴掌是拍不响的。  
他回了消息：“嗯嗯，刚下。”  
不是吧……昨晚才值过大夜班，现在这个点才下吗？你们怎么都没有夜休的啊。我扁了扁嘴，继续跟他发：“上海好冷哦。”  
他回：“开空调了吗？”  
我说：“我饿了。”  
“快去吃饭。”  
“想跟你一起吃。”  
他却不再回复我。说不定又被临时拉走上手术台了……我心疼也没用，他老是傻乎乎地摸摸头，说他们同学都这样，忍一忍就过去了。

我也知道，活到现在，该是跟全世界妥协的时候了，因为这些不满并不会让我的生活有所改变，于我自己也只能是平添委屈。但我还是忍不住，在李帝努面前变成小男孩儿，我容易脸红，容易忘情地笑，容易故意挑衅他然后又变着法儿地朝他撒娇。然而就算我如此，李帝努还是渐渐开始说“辰乐长大了”“辰乐懂事了”。我过了今年生日后尤甚，他说我都二十二了。  
怎么回事，你比我大四岁诶李帝努，嫌你男朋友不够年轻了吗？！  
我们之间发生过一件很好笑的事情。那时我读大一，我俩自那个夏天分开后第一次约着见面。已经深秋了，他向实验室请了两天假，从北京飞来看我。我紧张死了，李帝努过来的前三天就开始逛商场。我一个直男型选手，根本不会挑衣服，只能一边试穿一边发给东赫哥看，最后他帮我选了件休闲款的小西装，又教我喷什么样的香水。天啊，李东赫真会骚。我听话地一一照办，见面那天全副武装地上阵了，活像只开屏的雄孔雀。然而可怕的情况发生了——李帝努穿了一身运动装。我俩面面相觑地在机场呆立了一会儿，最后是李帝努先笑出了声。  
他笑得直抹眼泪：“辰乐啊，不用这样的。“  
我有点不好意思：“你不是老嫌我是个小孩子吗？”  
“我什么时候说过？”李帝努冤枉地眨眨眼，“这么说吧，辰乐，我喜欢你做小孩子。也不是所有人做小孩时都有你这么讨人喜欢的。觉得我像哥哥吗？男朋友跟哥哥，其实也差不了多少，想法反正是类似的……我有时候会想，你要是一直都长不大，那该有多好。”

我一直忘不了李帝努那句话。我不知道这四年间我变了多少，才让他老是说我长大了。李帝努在我心里一如初次见他那样，我的爱根本毫无长进，东赫哥总是念叨“嫁出去的弟弟泼出去的水”，说我真是栽了。可是栽在李帝努身上我心甘情愿，他没有表情时脸冷得像块冰，但只有我知道他的手心有多宽厚温暖。说真的，我那时才明白什么叫“曾经沧海难为水”，得到过李帝努的爱情，怎么可能还有办法爱上别人呢？  
我想，那年夏天就是我一生中最美好的时光了。不是我悲观，只是因为我是普通人，普通人的生活就是每天都一模一样的。我像从前一样喜欢读诗，可我们没法一直活在诗意里，还是得面对生活里的一地鸡毛。但李帝努送给了我诗意。我那么平凡那么庸碌地存在于这个世界上，只有他是我的惊喜。  
《蝴蝶梦》成了我最喜欢的一本书，因为我觉得我能体会女主角的一切情绪。人都是自恋的，我读书时没有什么崇高的追求，只是想找到自己的影子。女主角没有名字，她比自己的丈夫年轻近二十岁，作为续弦被娶进门。她是名义上的女主人，而她的前一任吕蓓卡才是庄园真正的统治者。她时常觉得自己太羞怯、太不成熟，比起吕蓓卡过于逊色，丈夫肯定对她诸多不满，对她总是像对待不懂事的稚童。直到她真正长大的那一天，她丈夫却说：“你那种小妞似的滑稽而迷茫的表情，那种我喜欢的表情，已经消失得无影无踪，再也不会有了。把吕蓓卡的事情告诉你的同时，我已经把那种表情给毁了！二十四小时之内，这种表情不见了，你一下变得那么老成稳重……”  
那到底是怎样一种表情呢，我脸上也曾经出现过吗？对此我不得而知，但我知道我比她幸运得多，好歹没有一个更光鲜优秀的对象来跟我做对比，叫我喘不过气。我不害怕长大，可我真的害怕我长大以后李帝努就没那么喜欢我了。  
我想找东赫哥聊天，但他正上夜班，没法打扰他。我打开笔记本给他写电邮，也不知道他会不会查邮箱，不过写出来以后我心里就会舒服一些。我想起以前东赫哥说过，他觉得我永远十六岁。后来又改口了，说我可能没法永远十六岁，但可能永远是天使。我想笑，怎么说都是他有理。我想问问我的人生导师李东赫，虽然我也觉得马克哥对他的爱是“其心可鉴，其情可明”，但不是都说当局者迷吗，他到底是怎么心证的呢？

我写完邮件，又打了一会儿游戏就洗洗睡下了。毕竟明天还得早起去单位值班。第二天弄醒我的却不是闹钟，我在睡梦中觉得身上猛地一沉，一具我并不陌生的男性躯体裹着从外面带来的凉气压到了我身上。大清早的，能有我家钥匙还这么理直气壮来骚扰我的，除了李帝努还能是谁？  
他用冰凉的鼻尖蹭我的脸，我被冷得一个激灵，迷迷糊糊地伸手抱他：“怎么又坐半夜的航班啊……几点了？”  
他亲了我两下：“六点，还早，再睡会儿。”  
我叹口气睁开了眼，他在这儿，我哪里舍得睡着呢，那未免太奢侈了。我挣扎着半坐起来，头发乱蓬蓬的，可能很好笑吧，因为李帝努笑了，他又来亲我，像总也亲不够似的，边亲边在我耳边嘟囔说今年又没跟我一起跨年。  
我嫌痒，躲了躲他：“又不是春节，没关系的。”  
说到这个我就来气，去年春节他大年初二值班，刚过了个年就走了。今年我不管，他在哪儿我就去哪儿。  
李帝努说：“真快，又是一年了。我们辰乐虚岁都二十三了。”  
……又来了，李帝努别的不会，哪壶不开提哪壶倒是很擅长，他不会真的觉得我长大了很可惜吧？我心里慌乱着，但表面上还是装着张牙舞爪地掐他的脸：“我二十三怎么了？你说清楚怎么了？没看出来啊李帝努，你没在北京给我养个小的吧……”  
李帝努笑着把我的手扒拉下来攥好，“说什么呢？我养你都养不起了。”  
不是什么糟糕的答案，但也不是我所期待的。他像是看出了我脸上的失望，把我按到怀里继续说：“二十三也是年轻的啊，我又没说觉得你不年轻了。别说你二十三，你就是三十二了，在我这里你也永远是宝宝。”

我忍不住在他怀里笑，似乎总是这样，我老是在胡思乱想，或许那个怀疑李帝努的爱的我才是个没良心的吧。我想起东赫哥说我永远十六岁，可能男朋友和哥哥真的差不多。李帝努难过的从来都不是我已经二十三岁，而是因为十六岁的人和二十三岁的人所接触的世界是不一样的。我越是长大，就越是容易接触到这个世界里他不那么喜欢的那部分，他是怕我会不开心，会不乐意做大人。但是不会的，我比李帝努想象得要皮实一百倍，他拿我当豌豆公主是因为他爱我，但是我真的不是呀。也许成年人的世界真的烂透了，但是知道吗，看着你的脸我就觉得这世界值得一活。我是你的宝宝吗？这就是爱情的偏心了，我也一样，你永远是我的诗意，是我的惊喜。

我刚想回吻一下男朋友，手机的提示铃声突然响了。我把手机拿过来，上面显示着东赫哥回复了我昨晚的电邮。我昨晚问他什么来着？哦我问他爱该怎么心证。虽然这个答案对现在的我已不再那么重要，我还是满怀期待地点开了邮件。看到内容的一瞬间我噗嗤一下笑出了声，不愧是李东赫，言简意赅，一句词就搞定了。他写的是：  
我见青山多妩媚，料青山，见我应如是。


End file.
